For Ferb
by Avarellia Ebony
Summary: Contest story with WordNerb93. Phineas goes to the future and meets... himself!


**Author's Note: Normally I write Harry Potter stories. Or other stories. I have nothing against Phineas and Ferb; in fact, I usually enjoy the show. My brother tends to be obsessed with it (just a bit), which is pretty much the only thing that bugs me about it. **

**So I challenged my brother, WordNerb93, to write a Harry Potter story. He said he would IF I would write a Phineas and Ferb story. So we turned them into contests. **

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb or any of its characters.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was a warm summer day in Danville when Phineas and Ferb completed their latest machine. They had gotten an idea from the time machine in the museum, and decided to build their own.<p>

"All right, Ferb. I think it's finished. Who are we going to test it on?" Phineas asked.

"We could test it on Isabella," offered Baljeet. Isabella's eyes widened a little.

"How about you, Phineas?" Ferb spoke his sentence for the day.

"What do you think guys? Should we test it on me?" Phineas questioned. Everyone nodded their agreement.

Phineas climbed up and sat down on the bench in the machine and thought for a minute. "Send me to meet myself in ten years!" he decided.

Ferb typed the code into the time machine and hit the button.

Phineas felt a curious sensation in his head and his stomach. Then it was gone, and he was sitting in his own backyard, all alone.

He quickly climbed down and set off towards his back door to see who he could find. Upon reaching the door, he looked inside. Sitting at the table with a book was a red-haired, twenty-year-old version of himself.

He opened the door and the adult version of him looked up.

"You're me!" twenty-year-old Phineas announced in surprise.

"We built a time machine," the young Phineas explained.

"Ah, that makes sense," the older Phineas grinned.

At that moment an older Candace walked into the kitchen with an older Ferb. Candace saw the young Phineas and gasped. She looked from Phineas, sitting at the table, to Ferb. "Are you up to some of your old tricks?"

The older Phineas clarified, "No, this little guy built a time machine and came from the past. It was all him. Who I guess _is_ me…"

Candace laughed, "I never did manage to bust you guys. Oh well, I have to get home to Jeremy."

She grabbed her purse and keys and headed out the front door, Ferb following her without any explanation.

"Old tricks?" young Phineas prompted.

His older self sighed. "I wondered if you'd ask. We don't do experiments anymore, or build things, or any of that. In fact, Ferb and I haven't even had a full conversation for months. We grew apart."

Little Phineas' eyes grew wide. "You grew apart? You don't even talk to each other anymore? How can you stand that?"

"I can't, really, but I have no choice. I made a mistake. It hurt him, even though I tried not to." Then the older Phineas' eyes widened to match his younger self's. "But you could fix it, if you knew what was going to happen. Will you help me?"

Ten-year-old Phineas quickly responded, "Yes, yes I will. "

And so Phineas senior launched into the tale.

"When we were younger, we spent every summer building things and having adventures. You know that, of course. And Isabella? She came over almost every day to help us. She was my best friend. I didn't know something about her then that I do know now. Isabella had a huge crush on me. Don't look so shocked, Phineas, we're the only ones that couldn't see it. Ferb knew it too. But he couldn't help himself. He fell in love with Isabella. "

Phineas burst out, "Ferb! And Isabella! Ferb and Isabella? Ferb and Isabella… I can see it!"

"I know. I can too, but I found out too late. You know Ferb; he doesn't talk too much. And just like everyone else he figured as soon as I found out, Isabella and I would be together. Well…"

"Well what?"

"It didn't work out. We weren't right for each other. So Isabella left. She went off in some foreign exchange program for the college and she fell in love and got married. And Ferb never had a chance with her. If he just had one chance I'm sure things would have been different. He says he doesn't blame me, and he tries not to. But deep down I know he does. He can't help it."

"Well what do you want me to do?" the younger Phineas asked of his older self.

"Set them up. Show Isabella what a great guy Ferb is while they're still kids. She'll see it; she's not the blind one. Then Ferb can have a good life and we'll still be able to act like brothers."

"I'll do it. It can't be that hard, right? I mean, not compared to the rest of the stuff we've done. I mean, we built a time machine. I'll do it for Ferb."

The older version smiled at the younger version. "Come on. It's time to get you back. The rest of the group is waiting for you, am I right?"

"Yes, yes you are."

Phineas walked his younger self back to the time machine sitting in the back yard. He watched as the boy climbed into the seat, pulled out a remote control and programmed it to go back to his time.

As the machine disappeared he whispered softly, "For Ferb…"

* * *

><p><strong>Any good? Don't forget to read Unforeseen Consequences by WordNerb93! Review if you like. There will also be a poll on WordNerb93's profile so you can vote for whichever story you like best. No flames. Thanks!<br>**


End file.
